


You Need Permission

by AshTheLauren



Series: In A World of Smut [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being teased all day, Emma's ready to show Regina that she can take charge, but the mayor has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I started this over a month ago and finally finished this morning. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy le smut. I have no regrets other than the fact that it ended so soon; sorry, not sorry.

Four hours. _Four long, miserable hours._ She’s been receiving these provocative text messages from Regina during work for four torturous hours. Promises of things that the brunette would do to the blonde once they were together again, teasing pictures that she had previously taken specifically for Emma, and she picked the perfect moments to send them.

David had decided to skip patrolling today and spent time at the station helping Emma, or at least trying to. The sheriff was closed off in her office, trying not to let her arousal be seen or heard but dammit it was annoying how Regina knew exactly what to do and/or say to get her wrapped around her finger. All she had to do was endure one more hour and she could take off early, giving a lame excuse about being sick or whatever, she could really care less as long as she could get the release she desperately needed at this point.

Needless to say that once that hour was up, Emma was gone in a flash, muttering something along the lines of, " _CrampsGottaGoDadBye!_ " Leaving a highly confused David behind but he knew better than to ask. If it was important, he'd eventually know.

Driving as fast as the speed limit permitted, the yellow bug came to a screeching halt in the driveway of 108 Mifflin Street, right beside the Mercedes. Not even bothering to knock, because let's face it, at this point Emma was ready to tackle Regina to the ground and kiss the brunette furiously, she stormed inside the house, locking the door behind her. She was going to make her pay for all those hours of teasing.

"Glad to see you made it here in one piece, Sheriff." The mayor spoke casually from the top of the stairs. Looking up, emerald connected with chocolate and simultaneously both sets of pupils dilated, color replaced with lust. "Evening Madam Mayor..." Emma started slowly walking up the stairs, trying to formulate a plan in her head on how to overthrow the one woman who seemed to always hold power over her. The other woman didn't move a muscle and yet her piercing eyes were intimidating enough to make the savior kneel, but not tonight. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"What took you so long--" Regina's words were cut short by a passionate kiss, fingers tangling through raven locks while another set pulled at blonde tresses. Minutes passed as tongues danced and fought for dominance. Before a victor could be decided, it broke so the women could catch their breath. "Bed. _Now_." Emma rasped, pulling off her infamous red leather jacket as she watched the brunette saunter down the hall, an extra sway in her hips since she knew someone was watching. Taking this as the perfect opportunity, the sheriff didn't think twice when she swung her hand to swat the mayor's ass, smirking triumphantly when she heard a squeak in response. "You get one more freebie and then I start counting." Regina purred over her shoulder as she kept walking. ‘ _Might as well, then,_ ’ she thought to herself, giving one last swat to the perfect ass in front of her, making sure this one was much harder than the last, catching the other woman completely by surprise. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. I’m going to remember that, Miss Swan.”

Finally, they reached the bedroom that seemed like it took forever to get to and with a simple snap of slender fingers, Emma didn’t have the chance to undress. It took her a good 30 seconds before the breeze hit her and she realized that she was completely nude while Regina was still dressed from head to toe. “Hey! I—“ Her confusion was silenced with another kiss, revenge tasted sweet on the mayor’s tongue. Since the brunette wanted to play hardball, the savior figured she could do the same so she pressed her body flush against Regina, making sure her clearly hardened nipples brushed across the clothed pair while Emma's thigh rested between Regina's legs, her knee pressing against that one particular spot that sent chills up her spine and caused the first of many moans the former queen would be giving out tonight if Emma had any say so.

Regina stilled for a moment, her breath hitching as that familiar heat was building rather quickly and she realized that if she didn’t get a grasp on the situation soon, she’d lose control and all of her planning would’ve been for nothing. So as much as she wanted to press down against the blonde and feel that friction she needed, she pulled back from her and licked her lips as she studied the cream colored skin she had come to know like the back of her hand. Giving a low growl, with one strong push, Emma was now laying on her back on the queen-sized bed with the mayor pinning her hands above her head with one hand while her left hand started its treacherous journey from her collar bone, moving agonizingly slow down her chest until it reached an erect nipple.

“ _You know_ , by now I’ve figured out that if your nipples are this excited, there was always a pool flowing between your legs. Isn’t that right, _Miss Swan_?” Regina’s voice husked into the blonde’s left ear. The only response Emma managed to let fall from her parted lips was a strangled moan, memories of their past sessions bubbling to the surface, reminding her of just how well the brunette used her fingers to play a fine tune on toned skin. A dark chuckle filled the room along with the slow-spreading smell of sex, "You _thought_ ," The mayor started, tweaking the nipple between her thumb and index finger, "that you would come here," moving to the other and giving it the same treatment, "and somehow just magically obtain dominance, didn't you? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a naughty girl, Emma. We must remember who is _Queen_." She punctuated the last word by leaning down and biting the space between Emma's neck and shoulder, eliciting a cry from the other woman.

"Regina," The sheriff whimpered, bucking her hips up to try and gain some type of touch to her burning core. "Is the savior trying to get my attention?" Regina's fingers started moving again, dancing along the muscular torso she loved to feel pressed up against her, stopping just above Emma's waist line. Figuring it'd be better to have both her hands, the former queen used her magic to bind the blonde's hands to the headboard, raising them up a little high and surprisingly enhancing the view of her breasts in the process. All this time Emma's mind had been clouding with lust and she could barely formulate a thought. All she knew was that she needed the release that Regina's been teasing her with all day.

"Please, your majesty..." She knew when she relented like that, her queen usually gave her what she asked for but the smirk on the brunette's face showed she had other plans for tonight. Spreading long legs, the mayor knelt between them, getting close enough to Emma's waiting sex that her warm breath was fanning over it and making the sheriff wiggle around, despite her bindings. "Good girls wait until they deserve a reward." Was all she mentioned before swiping her tongue along the already wet slit, tasting familiarness and humming with appreciation while the blonde moaned.

Without warning, two fingers slid into Emma and curled, catching her completely off guard and causing her hips to buck up, _"Fuck!"_ She cried out, her eyes screwed shut. Regina began pumping her fingers at a merciless pace, using her other hand to pin Emma's hip down, "Now, now. No need for such language." She cooed before taking her thumb and drawing circles around the bundle of nerves, making sure not to come in contact with it just yet. She needed to remind Emma who was in charge here, and giving her what she wanted wasn't on the agenda any time soon.

"R-r-regina!" She cried louder this time, but it was accompanied with a blinding white light behind her eyelids while her hips, having a mind of their own, continued riding Regina's fingers that were hitting and rubbing that spot ever so perfectly, making everything around her seem invisible. At first the brunette thought perhaps her blonde lover was getting close to her peak but when she felt the walls flutter around her fingers, she knew that Emma had just cum without permission.

Waiting until she came down from her euphoric high, she watched as the blonde's chest rose and fell quickly, taking a few minutes before her breathing evened out to its normal pace once more. It took Emma a moment for the realization to set in of the grand mistake she had just made. _'Goddamnit.'_ She cursed herself, already knowing the wrath her lover would inflict for disobeying orders that had been established long before now. With gentleness, Regina kept her fingers inside the blonde while moving to hover over her, leaving barely an inch between their faces.

A menacing grin had made an appearance on her lips, “Did you just cum, my dear?” Hesitant, the savior figured that perhaps she could worm her way out of this one, "N-no?— _OW!_ " Just as she had gotten the end of the one-word syllable out, Regina delivered a hard slap, that nearly felt like a lightning bolt striking, to her dripping second set of lips.

"And now you _lie_ about it? What's the rule about orgasms, Miss Swan?" Waiting until she trusted her tongue not to say the wrong thing, Emma finally rasped out her answer, "That I need permission." That pleased the mayor, at least she hoped it did until another two slaps were felt, "Ow!"

"Very good. So if you understand the rule, why break it?" It was painstakingly obvious that Regina was trying to build up another orgasm because each time she delivered a smack, her fingers would curl inside the blonde, rubbing her spot for a few seconds before straightening themselves once more. It was purposely torturous, dealing out confusing pain and pleasure.

"I couldn't help it, you didn't give me enough time to warn you." Emma nearly hissed until she realized she was literally in no position to argue. "I didn't give you-? Alright dear. If it's orgasms you want, it's orgasms you shall _have_." And with that, before the savior could protest, she began pumping her fingers at a punishing pace once more, bringing Emma to another climax without worrying about permission, she had other ideas now.

After the second orgasm she slid in a third finger and kept going, eliciting surrendering cries for the sheriff but now wasn't the time to stop. Oh no, she was going to give her lover exactly what she desired most.

By the fifth orgasm, Emma truly couldn't formulate a thought. Regina had used her magic to tug and twist at the blonde's nipples while she kept her assault on her entrance going.

By the eighth, her breath had become ragged and it only took four pumps of the brunette's fingers before she came undone.

By the tenth, she was begging for mercy with what little voice she had the strength to use.

"Very well. I think you've learned your lesson." And just like that, it stopped, although the room nearly seemed to be spinning to Emma as she felt her hands be released. But all she could do was slump down into the bed as if her bones had just turned to mush. She watched through hooded eyes as Regina licked her fingers clean, "And here I thought you'd actually let me get through what I had planned for tonight. Such a waste, I had a special outfit and everything. Guess we'll have to try again tomorrow. Maybe then you'll be good."

Just as she got up to get off the bed to head to the bathroom, ready to change into her pajamas, Emma quickly reached out and grabbed her arm a bit tighter than usual, earning a curious but unamused look, "Oh no, _Madam Mayor_ , it's time that I return the favor."


End file.
